A Recompensa
by Thata Martins
Summary: Sympathy for the Devil. Cass é morto por um bando de arcanjos na casa de Chuck, mas recebe uma recompensa espetacular.


**16 de Setembro de 2009.**

**Resumo: **Sympathy for the Devil. Cass é morto por um bando de arcanjos na casa de Chuck, mas recebe uma recompensa espetacular.

**Beta: **EmptySpaces11 (Quem mais? A queridona!)

**NOTA: **Cass voltou com tudo nesta nova temporada, com uma força e uma segurança que lhe faltavam na quarta. Essa fic conta o que eu acho que aconteceu pra ele ficar tão poderoso e seguro de si. E é a recompensa por ele ter sido um anjo tão bom e por ter passado tudo o que ele passou.

* * *

**A Recompensa**

Sentia-se atordoado. Os olhos fechados pareciam carregados de areia. Seu corpo flutuava numa atmosfera leve, sem gravidade nenhuma. A luz que irradiava a seu redor lhe dava uma sensação de calor e familiaridade. Cass tinha morrido, despedaçado por arcanjos furiosos e obcecados. Então... Aquilo era a morte? Aquela sensação de presença e conforto?

Não pensava que fosse assim. Pensava que uma vez que deixasse de existir, seria para sempre. Não sentiria mais nada, não pensaria mais nada e, com toda a certeza, não questionaria mais. Nunca mais.

Mas não era assim que parecia. Ele sentia, ele pensava, e – Maldição! – ele estava questionando. Suas dúvidas tiraram-lhe a sensação de paz, substituindo-a por pura curiosidade. Ele abriu os olhos, mesmo contra sua vontade. _Tinha_ que saber.

O que viu foi branco. Um branco luminoso e que cegava, em todo o seu redor. Flutuava num espaço branco, sem teto, sem paredes, sem ângulos ou cantos. Sem dimensão. E infinito. Não podia enxergar onde aquilo terminava. Se é que terminava.

Rodopiou em torno de si mesmo, para dar uma olhada a seu redor. Não se via nada, só branco, branco e mais branco. Não sentia nada, nem mesmo uma leve brisa ou o quente de um sol fraco escondido por nuvens. A única coisa que sentia era seu estômago revirando de desconforto.

_"Alguma coisa está errada."_

Rodopiou mais uma vez, e quase caiu para trás – e ele não sabia exatamente onde atrás seria – com o que viu à sua frente. Um corpo celestial, igual ao seu, todo vestido de branco, parecendo mais luminoso do que o ambiente ao seu redor.

Os traços fortes eram também delicados. Os olhos pareciam mudar de cor conforme os segundo se passavam – de azuis para verdes, de verdes para cor-de-mel, desta para castanhos, escurecendo cada vez mais, até o preto começar a transformar-se em azul novamente.

Parecia tão doce e frágil, como parecia ser severo e poderoso. Cass não precisou de mais do que dois centésimos de segundo para saber quem ele era. Sentiu assim que depositou os olhos nele. Ali, bem na sua frente, sorrindo para ele, estava seu Pai.

"Olá, Castiel" - disse, sem ao mesmo mexer sua boca. - "Como está se sentindo?"

"Bem" - Cass não conseguia pensar em outra coisa para dizer, então achou melhor calar-se.

"Vejo que ainda está confuso" - a voz soou em seu ouvido novamente, clara e suave, como um sussurro paternal. - "Não, você não está morto. Quero dizer..." - Castiel pensou Tê-lo visto inclinar a cabeça, mas não podia ter certeza por estar encarando-o no fundo dos olhos mutantes. - "Você estava. Mas eu o ressuscitei."

Cass o olhou, espantado. Seu coração começou a martelar, como se quisesse sair. Seu peito encheu-se de alguma coisa que ele não pôde identificar. Sentiu-se corar, mesmo sabendo que aquilo não seria possível a um corpo celestial.

Deus, o próprio, lhe ressuscitara? A única pergunta que lhe passava pela cabeça, foi expelida dela sem que pudesse refreá-la:

"Por quê?"

"Bem... Por vários motivos. Vários mesmo." – Deus sentou-se no nada, como se um banquinho de luminosidade branca estivesse logo ali atrás dele, esperando por seu movimento. – "Número um: você foi o único que teve fé em mim em todo esse processo. O único que não questionou minhas ações, até perceber que elas não eram... Bem... Minhas."

Cass estava chocado. Sabia que, se fosse um humano, seu queixo já estaria no chão a uma hora dessas. Graças a Deus ele era um anjo, treinado e educado para não mostrar ou sequer pensar em ter emoções.

"É, esse é o motivo número dois. Apesar de você achar uma coisa ruim, abominável e profana possuir emoções humanas, essa é uma qualidade admirável em meus filhos. Isso de poder sentir, de aprender com os humanos... É isso o que eu mais prezo em vocês."

Cass continuou ouvindo, sentindo-se estranho. Quase como se aquilo estivesse sendo bom demais para ser verdade. Como se aquilo fosse mais uma peça pregada por Zacharias para deixá-lo mal, torturá-lo e fazê-lo voltar-se para seu lado novamente.

"Hum... E isso me leva ao motivo número três." – Deus levantou três dedos de sua mão direita, caminhando até Cass com passos firmes. – "De todos os meus filhos do céu, você foi o único que desafiou Zacharias. Que bateu de frente com ele. Foi o único que o desobedeceu, pensando no seu próximo. Nos humanos. E isso, meu filho, é inapreciável" – colocou a mão no ombro de Castiel, apertando-o levemente.

Cass desviou o rosto daqueles olhos hipnotizadores pela primeira vez, encarando a mão luminosa em si. Ela também não parecia ter uma cor definida. Era só luz. Pura e sagrada luz. Cass não poderia adivinhar-lhe a cor da pele, nem se sua vida dependesse disso.

Ele viu Deus sorrindo novamente, capturando a atenção de Cass para seus olhos outra vez. Eles ainda mudavam de cor, numa constante e hipnótica maneira.

"Eu sou todas as minhas criações em uma só. A frase: 'E Deus criou o homem à sua imagem e semelhança' não é à toa. Eu sou todas as cores e todas as formas em um só. Infelizmente, poucos entendem isso, e acabam levando para o lado pessoal, como Lúcifer fez."

"E como Zacharias está fazendo agora." – Ele continuou – "Ele quer uma guerra, não para salvar a Terra e os seres que a habitam, mas para acariciar seu ego, e mostrar que os anjos são melhores do que os outros serem que de mim vieram. E é por isso, Castiel, que eu preciso de você vivo."

Cass espantou-se novamente, mas desta vez não ficou calado.

"Eu, Senhor? Mas o que eu posso fazer...?"

"O que tem feito nos últimos dias... Desafiando Zacharias e os outros, dificultando a vida deles. Sabotando sua missão. Protegendo os humanos. E Dean Winchester."

O nome de Dean acionou um gatilho em Cass, que o fez percorrer todas as lembranças que tinha do humano em questão de segundos. As últimas foram as mais dolorosas, e ele sentiu seu coração pesar com o sofrimento que vinha carregando nos últimos dias.

"Eu sei que sofreu muito, Castiel. E eu sinto terrivelmente por isso. Sinto muitíssimo por não ter sido um Pai tão bom assim, de ter feito seus irmãos duvidarem de meu amor e carinho por eles. De ter trazido o mal para nossos mundos, instaurando essa guerra sem fim entre vocês. Não era exatamente o que eu queria... Simplesmente, aconteceu."

"Os sentimentos e características de cada um também fazem parte de mim. Essa é uma semelhança que todos nós compartilhamos também. Eu sou curioso. Eu sou facilmente deslumbrado. Facilmente distraído. E esquecido. Esqueci de dar a atenção que os filhos mais velhos reclamavam, colocando meus olhos em cima dos mais novos. E... Deu no que deu."

"Senhor, não se culpe... O Senhor..."

"Não tenho culpa?" – Deus riu. Um riso alegre e amargurado ao mesmo tempo. A voz cantada era deliciosa e fez um sorriso subir do coração de Cass direto para a sua boca, ao mesmo tempo em que lágrimas pareciam querer passear por seu rosto. Cass se conteve.. – "Eu tenho sim, meu filho. Devia ter prestado mais atenção ao que acontecia à minha volta. Infelizmente para todos, não quero voltar atrás. Não seria justo com nenhum de vocês. O que posso fazer é acalmar os nervos e conter esta situação embaraçosa por um tempo. Até que vocês comecem tudo outra vez."

Deus suspirou um suspiro carregado, que até poderia denunciar cansaço, se não tivesse sido dado por Ele. Encarou Castiel por uns minutos, analisando-o profundamente, seus olhos multicores disparando uma corrente elétrica pelo corpo celestial do anjo, deixando-o embaraçado e atordoado, contente e enérgico, ao mesmo tempo.

"Por isso preciso de você, Cass." – o apelido, tão usado por Dean, na boca de seu Criador o fez sorrir de contentamento – "Preciso que seja um bom filho mais uma vez. Que continue fazendo o que estava fazendo, só de maneira melhor e mais eficiente."

Castiel observou-O sacudir o braço. Dele saiu uma adaga de prata, tão lustrosa e brilhante quanto tudo ali naquele ambiente parecia ser. Ele segurou a lâmina da faca, estendendo o cabo bem trabalhado para Castiel. O anjo olhou a arma por instantes antes de voltar sua atenção para os olhos do Criador.

"Pegue-a. Você precisará de mais do que força de vontade para lutar esta batalha." – Cass pegou a adaga, analisando-a demoradamente, virando-a de um lado a outro. – "Use-a quando achar necessário. Sei que fará o melhor que puder. Acredito e tenho muito orgulho de você, meu filho."

A mão luminosa foi parar novamente em seu ombro. Cass sentiu os olhos arderem de felicidade. Seu Pai tinha orgulho dele. Quantas vezes pensara o contrário? Quantas vezes o fizeram sentir o contrário? E agora ouvia da boca do próprio. Sorriu feito uma criança recebendo presente no Natal.

"Farei tudo que estiver ao meu alcance, Senhor."

"Sei que fará. Agora vá, Zacharias tentará capturar Dean novamente. Você precisa impedi-lo. Vou mexer meus pauzinhos para favorecer a situação para você, mas não posso interferir muito. Ah!" – ele levantou o indicador, como querendo chamar a atenção de Cass. Impossível o anjo prestar mais atenção ainda do que já prestava. – "Não conte nada aos humanos. Saber da minha existência a uma hora dessas, só deixará os Winchester e seus aliados mais loucos de raiva ainda."

"Esse assunto é entre você e eu, Castiel. Faça o que tiver que fazer, mas não saia gritando aos sete ventos sobre nossa conversa. Demônios existem em todos os lugares e eles têm ouvidos bem potentes. Uma palavra a Lúcifer de que eu talvez esteja a caminho, e tudo pode ser arruinado."

"Sim, Senhor. Farei exatamente o que o Senhor diz. Não se preocupe."

Deus sorriu de uma maneira travessa, parecendo uma criança prestes a aprontar alguma. "Eu não estou preocupado. Confio em você, Castiel."

Estas foram as últimas palavras que Cass escutou de seu Pai, antes de ser transportado para a Terra novamente, para aquele parque tão conhecido e estimado por ele. Olhou tudo a seu redor, captando as diferentes cores e os diferentes cheiros. Sentindo a brisa bater em seu rosto e balançar seu cabelo.

Olhou para seu receptáculo. O corpo de Jimmy estava intacto, como se nunca houvesse sido despedaçado. Como se aquela rajada de energia cósmica não o tivesse feito virar pintura nas paredes e móveis da casa de Chuck.

Chuck. Ele lembrou-se do porquê estava de volta, do porquê ter sido trazido à vida novamente, e pôs-se a caminhar. Bem... Não literalmente. A frase de Dean soou em seus ouvidos "Se vocês não começarem a andar mais, vão ficar flácidos". Sorriu, com orgulho de poder ter sido de valia para aqueles dois. Sacrificara-se pelo que achava correto, e fora recompensado de uma maneira soberba.

Seu Pai falara com ele, o elogiara, dissera ter orgulho dele. O que mais ele podia querer? Voltara à vida por ser um dos únicos guerreiros em que Deus ainda confiava. Uma nova confiança apoderou-se dele. Agora sabia estar no caminho certo. Sabia que fazia as escolhas certas. Nada podia fazê-lo tremer, hesitar ou questionar suas crenças. Sabia agora pelo que lutava, e o faria de maneira notável.

Zacharias não podia com ele, tendo quem tinha a seu lado. O faria ver isso. O faria tremer de medo perante a sua nova forma. Honraria o nome de seu Pai, como nunca havia feito antes. Mal podia esperar para ver a expressão na cara do antigo superior.

* * *

Os dias tinham sido estressantes para ele. Muito estressantes. De um simples escritor de uma série de livros alternativos, que quase ninguém lia, virara um profeta, sonhando sobre a vida de outras pessoas, assistindo o Apocalipse de camarote, com anjos em sua cola, explodindo em sua sala e manchando sua vida com sangue.

Resolveu dormir, descansar os olhos e a alma, esperando que não fosse interrompido por nenhum ser angelical. Não queria companhia. Queria ficar sozinho por umas boas horas. Subiu as escadas até seu quarto, sem bebida nenhuma a acompanhá-lo. Não queria mais sonhos, só queria dormir. E sabia que não precisaria de auxílio para cair no sono.

Seu corpo adormeceu no minuto em que encostou sua cabeça no travesseiro. Mergulhou em um sonho calmo e leve, com um grande campo aberto, com árvores e flores coloridas para onde olhasse. Ouvia o barulho de um riacho, fluindo como uma canção divina, correndo junto com a brisa quente que batia em seu rosto.

Estava de olhos fechados, aproveitando o sol, bebendo uma limonada bem gelada. Olhou para frente e deparou-se com olhos tão azuis quanto a cor do céu límpido e claro.

- Ca-Cass?

- Chuck. Onde estão Sam e Dean?

- Eu estou sonhando, certo? Você não é real... Oh, Cass, eu sinto tanto! Como eu queria que você não tivesse morrido... Poderia ajudar Dean tanto agora! Oh, Deus! Por que deixaste Cass morrer? – dramaticamente ele olhava para o céu, implorando por aquele ser que não fizera nada até agora para ajudar suas tão amadas criações.

- Chuck... Eu estou vivo. Bem vivo. Mas preciso encontrar Sam e Dean.

- Vivo? – ele levantou de seu lugar, olhando para Cass sem entender completamente o que ele queria dizer com aquilo – Como assim vivo?

- Eu estou vivo. Tão vivo quanto você, Sam ou Dean. Agora me diga onde eles estão, antes que os únicos vivos dessa história sejam eu e você.

Chuck pulou no pescoço de Cass, abraçando-o forte, agradecendo silenciosamente aos céus por aquela novidade tão prazerosa e bem-vinda.

- Ainda bem... Eu pensei... Eu pensei... Mas... – ele olhou para Cass, ainda segurando-o pelos ombros – Você explodiu! Por toda a minha sala! Manchou meus manuscritos, meus livros, meus móveis... Minhas paredes!

- Isso não importa agora. Chuck. Não temos muito tempo antes de os arcanjos perceberem que estamos conversando... Eu preciso saber onde os Winchester estão, antes que Zacharias possa ser alertado de meu retorno.

- Certo. – Chuck, ainda meio lento por aquela descoberta nova e inesperada, ficou olhando o rosto de Cass, sem dizer palavra. Quando o anjo chamou seu nome mais uma vez, em uma voz grave a autoritária, ele pareceu finalmente despertar – Certo! Vou contar-lhe tudo que eu sei.

* * *

Depósito Castelo, rua 42, Hills. Nova York. Mal ouvira o endereço, Cass batera em retirada, deixando Chuck sozinho no lugar pacífico que sua mente criara. Agradeceu silenciosamente a Deus quando viu que chegara bem na hora.

Zacharias, sádico como sempre, estava torturando Dean, criando doenças terminais onde nada existia, retirando órgãos de seu irmão, tentando acabar com uma força psicológica quase inexistente. Dean resistia bravamente, como Cass sabia que ele faria. Quando Zacharias levantou-se, preparando um outro golpe, Castiel agiu.

A faca atravessou a garganta de um de seus irmãos, matando-o instantaneamente, sem dar-lhe direito de lutar. A luz cegou momentaneamente os presentes. Zacharias arregalou os olhos para a cena que se seguiu.

Cass começou a lutar com o outro anjo, batendo-lhe fortemente no rosto, jogando-o nas grades do depósito, retirando a arma de suas mãos e finalizando o golpe com uma punhalada certeira atrás de sua nuca. Nunca se sentira tão forte, tão confiante, em toda sua vida.

Aproximou-se de Zacharias, sentindo um imenso prazer em sua expressão assustada. Como esperara para ver aquilo em seu rosto novamente! Rezara para isso, e Deus finalmente atendera suas preces.

- Como é que você está...

- Vivo? – a voz grossa e rouca atingiu o outro quase como um tapa. – É uma boa pergunta. – apontou Sam e Dean no chão - Como esses dois foram parar naquele avião? Outra boa pergunta, porque os anjos não o fizeram. – a expressão de Zacharias mudava a cada segundo, de assustado a completamente aterrorizado – Acho que nós dois sabemos a resposta, não?

- Não... – olhando para o lado, Castiel viu o anjo pensar na consequência daquela informação. – Não é possível.

- Isso lhe dá medo? Bem, deveria mesmo. Agora conserte esses garotos e vá embora. Eu não vou pedir duas vezes.

A voz de comando que saiu da garganta de Castiel trouxe uma leva totalmente nova de sentimentos nos olhos claros de Zacharias. Ao mesmo tempo em que havia hesitação e surpresa, havia também rancor. Como se ele dissesse, através deles, que Castiel ainda pagaria por intervir em seus planos.

"Pode vir. Eu estarei pronto."

Lançando-lhe um último olhar raivoso, Zacharias fugiu, curando os Winchester antes de sumir. Os Winchester levantaram vagarosamente, olhando um para o outro, sem entender nada.

- Vocês dois precisam ser mais cuidadosos.

- É, estou começando a entender isso. – o olhar de Dean analisava Castiel de cima a baixo, como se ainda não acreditasse no que visse à sua frente – Seus irmãos são mais canalhas do que eu pensava.

- Não estou falando dos anjos. Lúcifer aproxima-se do seu receptáculo. – o terror espalhou-se nos dois pares de olhos verdes à sua frente, cada uma a sua maneira. – Quando ele o possuir, aqueles patuás não serão suficientes para protegê-los.

Aproximou-se dos dois, encarando-os, analisando suas expressões. Pareciam estar bem, apesar de tudo. Colocou as mãos no torso de cada um, observando os olhares assustados e desconfiados dos irmãos, selando seus corpos com uma magia antiga, protegendo-os dos olhares de seus inimigos.

- Que diabos foi isso?

- São sigilos enochianos. Vão mantê-los escondidos de todos os anjos da Criação, incluindo Lúcifer.

- E você nos marcou com isso? – esse era Dean, sempre apegado a detalhes insignificantes.

- Não, eu entalhei em suas costelas.

Os olhares que os dois lhe lançaram quase o fizeram sorrir. Com aqueles últimos acontecimentos, tinha se esquecido de como os dois podiam ser facilmente impressionáveis.

- Ei, Cass... Você estava mesmo morto?

Abaixou os olhos, pensando na luta sangrenta que travara com seus irmãos. Aquilo lhe partira o coração. Sabia que a culpa era de Zacharias e os outros superiores que viam aquela guerra como uma coisa necessária e incontornável, mas ainda assim ser esmagado por anjos com que convivera grande parte de sua existência, doía.

Traição. Parecia ser a palavra da vez.

- Então como voltou?

Olhou para Dean. Para sua expressão de sofrimento. Para o vazio que o comia vagarosamente por dentro. Ele precisava tanto ouvir a confirmação de que a ajuda estava a caminho... De que tudo ia dar certo no final...

Infelizmente, Cass fizera uma promessa. A seu Pai. Era uma promessa sagrada, e não podia quebrá-la. Mesmo amando aquele humano tanto a ponto de quebrar regras e desafiar ordens por ele, aquela em particular ele seguiria até o fim.

Por isso, bateu as asas, saindo dali mais do que rapidamente, deixando o Winchester mais velho desamparado e confuso. Sam não pareceu melhor do que ele, tão decepcionado quanto o irmão.

Cass observou de cima, afastado o máximo que pôde, os próximos passos dos humanos sob sua guarda. Dias difíceis estavam por vir. Dias de muito sofrimento, questionamento e desilusão. A fé, que já faltava aos humanos, minimizaria mais ainda.

Sabia que seria tentado a colocá-los a par de tudo, dar-lhes o brilho de esperança que lhes faltava naquele momento. Queria poder consertar seus corações, restaurar suas confianças – tanto em si mesmos quanto nos próximos - mas simplesmente não podia.

Dean Winchester, seu protegido e amado, teria de encontrar o caminho de volta, ao seu antigo eu, sozinho.

**FIM**


End file.
